


[范二]初雪

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 7





	[范二]初雪

\----

初雪的时候正在上课。

前一晚王嘉尔就看好了天气预报，说今天会下雪，于是这一整天的课他都没静下心来听过，台上的秃头教授指着一副弗朗西斯·培根的画作研究线条，他像落枕一样每几分钟便偏着头看窗外一次。

“在范哥，到底什么时候会下雪啊…”他趴在桌子上念叨。

“你问了十次了，”林在范拿手肘撞撞王嘉尔，自己也收起手机：“老师走过来了。”

心不在焉的男孩朝讲台上看了一眼，现在才从书包里摸出老师强力推荐的课本，也不看讲到哪儿了，随便一翻摊到桌上，便再也不去管它。那本裹着新鲜光亮封皮的书仿佛一瞬间被人打开双腿，赤裸裸的四仰八叉被冷落在暖气缺乏的教室里，无辜得很。

林在范也不太懂这位香港来的交换生为何如此执着于下雪，可能那边天气偏暖，雪景难见吧。他看着对方再次留给他的后脑勺叹了口气。这时，王嘉尔突然回头了，一双眼睛本来就大，现在瞪起来更像小灯泡通了电似的，嗖的一声亮起来，又明又暖。

他抓着林在范的手，小声喊他：“在范，在范呐！你看外面是不是下雪了！”

“是在范哥…”这位外国友人一激动就忘记大两个月也是哥，林在范已经懒得每次去纠正。他看了眼外面，确实有雪落下来了，教室里的其他学生发现后低声交谈起来，引起一阵微弱的骚动。

教授敲敲黑帮拉回注意力：“同学们，不要以为选修课就不会挂。”

“在范哥，”王嘉尔扯了一下旁边人的袖子：“下节艺术鉴赏我们就不上了吧。”

林在范玩了一整节课的消消乐也是无聊的要死，但是上课开小差和真逃课还是有区别的，外面又这么冷，他有点犹豫。

“反正你也没听，装什么好学生。”王嘉尔说。

“我听了，”他压着嗓子抗议：“培根，我知道。”

“就知道吃。”

下课铃十分合时宜的响了。王嘉尔赶紧替他把东西扫回书包里，在这个韩国人来得及抗议之前便拉着他从教室后门窜了出去。下楼的时候，林在范一边拉起外套拉链一边接着刚才的话头：“文艺复兴，科学方法论。”

“嗯？”旁边还在扯书包带子的人看了他一眼。

“培根嘛。”林在范说。

王嘉尔站在教学楼门口呆了半天，最后粤语吐出一句“痴线”。

林在范也不知道他在说什么，拖着人往外走，然后刚出门就被迎面来的冷风刮了一脸。他转头一看，旁边的王嘉尔被吹得直缩脖子，围巾还抓在手上。

“为什么不戴好了再出来。”林在范皱起眉头。他拿来围巾在王嘉尔脖子上严严实实绕了两圈，对方也不说话，就这么直愣愣的看他。林在范本想摸摸他的脸，可对方倒显得心神不宁似的，避开了手稍微侧个身就走出去，但没两步又停下来转身等他。林在范只当他是觉得自己语气太重了。

他走过去问：“逃课了想去哪里？”

一贯话多的人这个时候却突然语塞。

“刚才看到下雪不是很开心吗，”林在范伸手替王嘉尔掸落头发上的雪花，“生气了？”

“不是不是，”王嘉尔急着摆手，大半个脸埋在围巾里，隔着厚料子发出来的声音有点瓮声瓮气的，“…你就陪我走走吧，我想看雪景。”

也没打伞，就这么绕着学校慢慢走着。雪刚刚下，还来不及在地上铺出颜色，路边细瘦的树上也只是光秃秃的，想要看银装素裹白雪皑皑积雪压弯枝头是不可能了。王嘉尔只好抬头看天，即便没有雪景，漫天的雪花也是骑着风潇洒的滑下来控好了场，填充于天地之间飞扬着，玩累了就飘飘然伸出结晶的一只小脚到处试探，遇到心满意足的依托便安静的躺下来，用晶莹的小雪花在万物上盖了“此物属于我”的章。这一刻，成千上万的雪片在风里冲下来，落在仰着头的王嘉尔的脸上、头发上、身上，好像要争先恐后的抢夺所有权一样。林在范伸手替他去挡落在眼睛上的雪。

视线的突然遮蔽让王嘉尔回过神来，他看了一眼林在范，目光又躲闪着移开。

“到底怎么了？”林在范是真觉得不对劲了。

站在面前的王嘉尔深呼吸了两次，似乎是下了莫大的决心，他说：“我有话想和你说。”

“什么话？”林在范问。

这时对方靠过来，双手环住了他。隔着厚厚两层围巾，王嘉尔半张脸贴近了林在范的脖子，他呼出的热气喷在这块的皮肤上，水汽马上蒸发了，凉风刮过去又惹起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“林在范，和我交往好吗。”他说。

“什么？”被抱住的人一下愣住了。

“做我男朋友，或者我做你男朋友。”王嘉尔有点不好意思，音量也跟着低下来。

林在范一时答不上话，静静思考了一阵。

“Jackson呐…”他拍拍王嘉尔的背，想让人从怀里退出来，可是王嘉尔搂着他不放，逼得林在范拉起人的后衣领才扯开来。

他这时才看清王嘉尔通红的耳朵，不知道是害羞还是因为风。被拉开后，他站在那里动也没动，摆成拥抱姿态的手臂过了一会儿才慢慢放下。王嘉尔的心思向来写在脸上，他拉开围巾，露出一个比哭还难看的笑脸，似乎下一秒钟鼻尖和眼眶就会跟着泛红起来。他认命一般艰难的开口：“好吧，被拒绝了。”

“不是，我不是这个意思。”林在范赶紧去拉他袖子，被躲开了。

“对不起。”王嘉尔吸吸鼻子。

林在范又去拉了一次袖子，这次没躲。

“不是…”林在范也不知道自己该是什么表情：“我以为我们已经在一起了？”

“啊？”王嘉尔茫然的看着他。

“我们不是正在交往吗？我理解错了吗？”林在范的声音不自觉提高了。

“你说什么鬼，”王嘉尔也跟着嚷回来：“我们都没有正式告白过！”

“我们不是已经亲过了吗？”

“那是聚会上大家起哄。”

“之后那次呢？”

“喝多了？”

“你喝醉酒会和朋友差点上床？”

“我不是喜欢你吗？”

林在范后退两步捂住脸：“…你看看我送你的生日手链？”

王嘉尔抬起来看了看，又瞟了一眼林在范的手腕。他张开嘴，半天没说出话来，只好又闭上。

“好尴尬。”王嘉尔整个人像刚出锅就被筷子戳了洞的麻球，迅速的放出热气扁塌下来。

林在范默默地看着他。

“我才是痴线。”王嘉尔嘟哝一句，转身就走。他只想快点离开这个地方。

林在范在后面说：“等一下！”

王嘉尔跑了起来。

“我们去咖啡馆吧！”林在范在身后扯着嗓门说。

“我不认识你！”王嘉尔回头喊了一句，然后转过身没命似的跑。这一场初雪的雪花打在他脸上，在疾速的奔跑中他听见自己的呼吸声。直到穿过大半个操场了，贯穿鼻腔的冰凉空气和肺部缺氧的叫嚣才逼停了他。王嘉尔喘的不行，他回头一看，林在范双手扶着膝盖弯着腰，书包带子从一边肩膀上掉下来，整个人过了好一会才能站直了。

“同学，”林在范在他几米之外的地方上气不接下气：“我们谈个恋爱怎么样？”

-FIN-


End file.
